The academy
by Aevum of Jarod
Summary: After the defeat of kid Buu, the remaining Z fighters established a Martial Arts Academy. There efforts changed the world, humans now are far more capable of defending themselves. With time and peace, Capsule Corp created a way to change regular students into Halflings, like Namekians or even Saiyans. 200 years later,the earth is faced with a new threat. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Aevum: So I don't even know how to start these intros! So heres the full synopsis.

Summary: After the defeat of Kid Buu, an Academy was created, in order to train humans to defend Earth. With the finances of Hercule and the continuous support of Capsule corp, an entire new world was created. Technology allowed humans to become races from around the galaxy, even the infamous Saiyan. The world seemed safe, until the 1200 year cycle ended. The dragon balls reset and a new group of planet conquerers arrived.

Jarod:Yea sounds great doesn't it?Well lets get started.

Main Characters name is pronounced Zeff-er or if you're a cunt Zeff-ir

Disclaimer: I dont own Dbz

Fun Fact- Zephyr's theme song is

"Three large power levels..." Zephyr mumbled to himself. "This could get really interesting". He flared his Energy and kicked off of the ground, leaving behind a cobalt blue stream. His jet black bangs brushed against his face, he grinned a toothy smile, revealing a small sharp scar on his lips. He approached the energy he was sensing on a rapid pace, suddenly he sensed a new challenger. He shot out a ki blast on instinct, as the smoke cleared he saw a friendlier face.

"Creed." Zephyr mumbled monotonously. The new guy smiled, he was an obvious acquaintance of Zephyr.

"Nice to see you as well!" Creed said scratching his curly blond hair. "So I'm guessing your going to investigate those strange energy sources as well aren't you?"

Zephyr turned floating in the air for a second, he frowned. "Just don't get in my way, We don't have time for talk."

Zephyr was wearing a dark blue version of Gohan's old Gi. On his right breast there was a Blue flaming emblem, marked with the words " Turtle Hermit Academy". That was the name of his school, it was the Same words across Thousands others breast. He turned and took off, Creed flew in his direction, he was wearing his own version of Saiyan Armor. Zephyr sped up until he could see the source of the power. There were three Men, if that would be a word for them. The largest one had pink skin and large eyes spikes littered across his head, where his hair should be.

The other two were about the same height the had long silver hair and leathery green skin. In other words, quite the ugly pair of twins. Zephyr sped up and without warning, he shoved his head in the largest ones gut, sending both of them flying towards the mountains below. Creed nearly face palmed. He could tell the twins were less than happy as well. The two things looked in the direction of their ally, they quickly turned around and charged for Creed.

Zephyr continued to drive the creature into the ground, slamming him, and creating a crater. The creature recovered quickly and charged an assault, Zephyr immediately back flipped away, as the creature swiped at him with his fists. It attacked with a combination of strikes, after seeing the speed and technique of the creature, Zephyr deemed it amateur. He stuck his hands in his pockets dodging all of the strikes with ease. The creature swung his fist in a arc towards Zephyr's head, Zephyr ducked and struck him in the rib cage with a heavy jab.

The creature smiled sadistically and charged a yellow ki blast in his palms, then thrust it against Zephyr's shoulders. "Booom" suddenly a cloud of smoke billowed from beneath Creed.

"Zeff!", he thought. Though he had his own problems, The two monsters attacked him. The first one sent a combination of kicks. Creed started blocking the creature with great speed, he grabbed the thing by his ankles and tried to throw him. The creature spread his legs, thrusting Creed's hands apart, before allowing his head to drop . The second creature whom had been masking his energy while charging a ki attack, unleashed all hell. Creed dropped the Creature and made a "X" using his arms to guard himself.

Zephyr got up and flared his energy.

"I am really, pissed" He said through his teeth. He gritted his teeth and said "Kai -o -Ken". His power level rose stupendously.

"Times 20!"he said ,crouching low and vaulting towards him. He threw a heavy punch the creature caught the blow, only to be forced backwards. He Grunted and coughed up blood, Zephyr grabbed the creatures wrists, then knee'd him in the gut. The blow sent the creature flying into the air, Zephyr followed the creature, charging slamming his elbow into its gut,then repeating. The attack sent them flying from peak to peak of the mountains, crashing making craters, and crashing again. Zephyr slammed into the ground standing triumphantly above his opponent wiping the sweat from his head and the blood from his mouth.

The smoke from the attack cleared and Creed stood unharmed. His aura had charged from the dull gray to a deep purple. His eyes were a deep purple. His power level had to have more than doubled. A purple tail, identical to Freiza's hang below his waist.

"Sorry"Creed said before dashing towards the two in one flash of speed. They were both grabbed by their throats and slammed straight down into the ground making one large crater. The creatures were utterly defeated. Creed reverted back to his original form, then Zephyr landed next to him, the defeated creature in his hand. He threw the creature to the ground and smiled triumphantly.

" So you had to transform to beat these amateurs?" Zephyr Mocked

"You were struggling with yours and you had to use Kaioken" Creed responded,

Zephyr crouched down bored with the conversation.

"Anyways, were from Turtle Hermit Academy, and your now under arrest"

They slapped capsule corp "Energy Cuffs" on them, which drains criminals of nearly all there energy and proceeded to fly away carrying the three.

"So, These guys aren't exactly our average bank robbers? Huh?" Creed said.

"Who knows, these guys look like some failed experiment, maybe their aliens. Whatever we'll hand them into Gohan when we get back to school"

Authors corner

So how did you like it? I bet your all confused, well stick around. You'll get to see the vast new world. How humans become halflings (like Creed). And one of the biggest questions, why is Gohan still alive.

See you next time, Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

An

Check out my profile pic for a good picture of Zephyr.

So here goes the second chapter. Mind you,'I'm writing this all from a I just found out I can use my voice to text, amazing isn't it. However excuse my punctuation, I may forget to indent. I believe you're going to like this chapter, you'll get to see the new world that I've created. I think I forgot last after were I forgot to finish my sentence in the authors note. Zephyr's main theme song is toxicity, by System of a Down. Another one is Headstrong, by Trapt. Anyways if you know anything about me, I tend to drop stories when I get low reviews, So I ask, tell me what you think about this world.

WARNING MILD LANGUAGE

Creed- Aevum doesnt own a car! Let alone Dbz.

Me-Fuck you...

Chapter 2 :Top students

"Class, someone tell me the locations of all THA schools. " A tall instructor asked his class. A frail new student raised his hand, "There's one in every country and state, some larger cities also have one." the boy began listing names of cities, that contained a Turtle Hermit Academy. Zephyr stared out of the window bored with class, they soon changed to Math, then Chemistry and tons of other seemingly useless classes. Zephyr! His teacher called.

"What old man!" Zephyr shot back annoyed. The teacher glared, then smirked.

"How about you teach our newbies about Bio-Evolution. "

Zephyr raised an eyebrow annoyed. "Bio-Evolution or Trans-Bio-Evolution, is the process of mixing your Dna with that of another race." The new students listened closely, excited this was probably what they were waiting for.

"Once you reach about 70, 000 power level, go to a lab. They test you, mentally and physically. Then they see what your compatible with, some people can mix with saiyans others with Namekians. There are over 2000 found races, trust me they will find something" Zephyr gritted his teeth in adgitation with the last sentence. He shrugged it off, gave them a second to swallow the information, then he started again.

"The transformation is painful, only those who dont immediately pass out after being hit by Gohan can take it. Which is part of the reason they're kinda rare. Only over a thousand have been successful in the change. Anyways, you get a shot pass out from pain the next day your half Saiyan." He stopped talking and the new students started a low roar of chatter.

"Quiet!" The teacher shouted. He smirked again. "Now tell them your power level"

Zephyr glared at him. "80, 000". The older students didnt seem to care, they were used to this argument. The younger students gaped, his power level was higher then when vegeta first apeared.

The frail student raised his hand "You must have a transformation, what is it? Are you a Saiyan?"

The instructor interrupted. "No he doesn't! This idiot failed the mental test! He's as cookoo as Broly, he'll never get a transformation! We dont allow possible villains to get stronger." the teacher laughed and mocked Zephyr and he older students mocked the teachers.

"Matter of fact, this idiot is here because he went off to fight some unidentified aliens" the teacher continued to mock at him. Zephyr's anger continued to grow until he burst. Tables began to shake and the older students moved there desks back.

"You know..."Zephyr said angrily, " I could have killed you so many times, in every match we fought. You pushing it for a guy whose power level is punier than mine. Keep on and I might ' use to much force' in the next tournament."

The two glared at each other, then the bell rang and Zephyr instant transmission out of the room and into the hallway. He stood next to a door and when it opened Creed stuck his head out.

"So how was it helping remedial class?"Creed snickered. Zephyr punched him in the arm and walked in the room, it was a office. Obviously for administrators, and teachers pets like Creed.

"So what did you do about my 'mentoring' bullshit?" Zephyr said snatching a bunch of papers off the desk.

Creed snatched the papers back and placed them on the desk.

"Huff, well you'll be glad to know I hooked you up with a hot chick." Creed bragged.

"Did I hear that right? You actually got a girl, not a abused asthmatic kid?" Zephyr was legitimately surprised, there are exceptions to the rule but Mentors usually get same gender kids. Thats becuase Mentors and students ate , lived trained and fought together sometimes they would form teams aswell, like Creed and Zephyr did.

" No im not kidding, she's like you, here becuase she got into fights. Good thing there were only 2 students to choose from you lucked out." Creed explained, he handed Zephyr a file containg the girls info.

" Breez La'Roux ? Weird name" he flipped the page and his mouth gaped. "She's gorgeous, a peon, but shes frickin sexy man" Zephyr shouted.

"Quiet, you dont want anyone to come in do you? Anyways, she isn't as much of a peon as you'd think She has a power level of 50, 000" Creed said."Whatever when do I get to meet her?" Zephyr asked.

" Now, since schools out shes gonna need help moving into your apartment. "

Zephyr grinned and grabbed Creed's shoulder, he got the memo and teleported both of them to the girl.

The girl jumped at he sudden apearance of energy. She quickly punched Zephyr in the abs. There was a odd silence before she shook her hand in pain, Zephyr laughed at her and Creed scratched his head.

"Who is the dick?" Breez pointed at Zephyr. She was about 5 "5, had green eyes and red hair, dyed black at the roots. Zephyr noted that unlike most girls at the academy, she managed to be strong without a muscley body. Just to tell you about her style, she wore blue jean short shorts, a white button shirt tied in a not above her navel (dukes of hazard style), the sleeves rolled up. Creed thought it was trashy, Zephyr thought it was sexy

Creed looked at Zephyr to explain, he was the one hat broke it to his classmated that he was there mentor, not Creed..Zephyr looked her up and down, teasingly.

"Stop staring you pervert" she said

Zephyr ignored it and, raised a brow. "Anyways, Im your mentor. My names Zephyr"

She gave him a look down. "Call me Red" her words had a sting to them like, "Back the fuck off I'll cut you"

Zephyr laughed " Whens are the movers coming". Nearly as soon as he asked they rolled right around the corner, Breez walked to the truck without sayimg a word, Zephyr watched her hips sway enjoying every moment. Creed flicked him on the forhead, then they got to work. They went back and forth loading her belongings in Zephyr's apartment.

It didn't take long thanks to Creeds telekinesis skills. Breez was determined to not let Zephyr out do her, she would pick up twice as much as him and she hauled her dresser by herself. Zephyr couldn't swallow his pride so he started doing the same lifting containers and boxes with his pinkies. When it was all said and done Creed got a call and reluctantly left.

"So-" Zephyr was cut off by the sound of a door being closed, that was the last time he saw Breez until later in the evening. Sometime around 10, he heard a loud rumbling sound coming from Breez's room.

"Your not being naughty in there are you"Zephyr joked. He was alarmed to not get a witty comeback or insult. Zephyr walked over to her room door and tapped on it. He got no answer, thinking she must have snuck out, he twisted the door knob and opened it. Breez was passed out on the floor, with a glazed look on her face.

"Breez!"he shouted

She rolled on her back, ' this guy' she thought to herself forcing herself to sit up.

"Why are you in my room!"

"Cuz I pay the rent"

"So!"

"What do you mean so?!"

"I mean so what, go away!"

"Make me"

Breeze got up and tried to punch him, he made no attempt to stop it but when it hit him it felt just. Pathetic. Breez fell to the ground right after her attempt.

"Hey!" Zephyr said kneeling down to grab her, when he touched her he could sense her energy. It was warm dangerous and bold like his, it had a spark to it that Zephyr liked. Breez clutched his arm, 'His energy is so, Strong, Proud, Bold and Sharp almost like electricity'. It drove out her wild side. The stared at eachother, getting closer and bolder. Soon Zephyr wondered why things were escalating like this, there faces were inches apart and he could smell her breath on his. He was nearly entranced when he shook her.

"Your a half-Saiyan!" he shouted.

"My head, no stop yelling"

He knew what the sound was now, and why he could sense her so easily. He swooped her up over his shoulder as un-romantically as he could. He walked to his plain white kitchen and placed her in a chair by the table. It was a nice kitchen, tile floors, dishwasher the basics. He reached in the cabinets and pulled out a box of Rice Krispes and a bowl. He put it in front of her and she grabbed the box, 'Thank god' she thought, and started to chow down. Buy the time Zephyr returned with milk and sugar she was downing the box.

"Huh," he sighed getting more food fruit and stuff. He started cooking bacon and eggs, Breez sat on the counter next to him and looked down.

"So , Saiyans really can't do squat when there hungry?"

"No I like feeling as if I'm dying."

"Oh your one of those girls, huh?" Zephyr asked

"One of what girls? " Breez asked sternly

"Those kinky Masochista women" he joked.

"Shut up, your gross" She replied. Zephyr laughed and she found herself laughing with him. He finished cooking the bacon and placed it on a plate. He munched on it licking his fingers.

"Hey aren't you gonna share!"

"Uhh-Noo" Zephyr said playfully.

"No fair you know I can eat more!"

"We-ll, I suppose if you catch this one, we can split them." Zephyr said.

Breez looked at him, then smirked. "You under estimate me, bring it". Breez opened her mouth wide, Zephyr smirked, broke off a peice of bacon and tossed it at her forehead. It smacked her on the forehead and she grinned wide and smiled.

"Oh my god really! " she exclaimed laughing. The atmosphere between them had changed, it was like they were old friend, ones that had an odd attraction. They battled with food, popcorn pizza and anything else in the fridge throughout the house. They ended up watching movies all nite making fun of actors and laughing together. Soon they grew tired and tried fighting their sleep with conversation.

"So how did you end up a halfling your power is to low for a change?"he asked .Oddly she wasn't offended.

"Im Pan's great neice"

"Kay" Zephyr said simply. He was tired, and full and didnt feel like doing any questioning. Zephyr spread out on he couch and Breez laid her head on him, her saiyan senses mesmerized by his energy.

Pov switch

There was an explosion. Creed slammed against the ground caught between, Earth, heaven and 3 ft thick cement

"Help, theyre back"

An

So how did you like it? Please review, soory for no info on Gohan, but look we got characters andnsome development, some story development coming up. I wasnt able to put the entire future West city in this chapter, but hey you know how halflings are made.

Oh heres some fun facts

Zephyr means a light breeze. Breez's name is a play on his.

Breez and Zephyr's theme is "In for the kill" by La Roux and Skrillex.

Anyways R and R, I accept flames and questions

Bye the way, this means in no way Zephyr and Breez are together, just abit more open now and attracted to each other a bit. Zephyr more than her.


End file.
